Six People Who Have Always Belonged
by Disco-Freak
Summary: This is basically what happens to the Friends characters after the show. I've currently got three chapters up, but more is coming... I'll have more soon, I promise. Please R&R, I'd appreciate it so much!
1. Meet the Bings

Chapter One – Meet the Bings

_Okay, so this is my first ever Friends fic. So, please review and stuff because I have no idea how this is going to end up. Besides, if I don't get any reviews, how will I know if people like it or not? Just so that it has been said, I don't own Friends, or any of the characters that were ever on the show. Enjoy!_

Monica lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. It had been three years since she left the big city, the coffee house, the old apartment, and her friends. Looking back on her life there, she realized that she had always had the time of her life. She missed not seeing her old friends everyday like she used to, even though she had Chandler.

Ross and Rachel would occasionally come by with Emma, and she was actually expecting them in the morning. _'Actually'_, she thought to herself, _'it will be more like the afternoon when Rachel is finally ready to leave the house'_. Joey was still living in the same apartment in New York, he said that if he didn't live outside the city if he was going to become a big time actor. Nobody had the heart to tell him that it wasn't going to happen. And, Phoebe and Mike had recently moved about and hour south of New York with Pheobe's second set of triplets, these ones belonging to her, not her brother.

Monica looked over her shoulder at the man lying next to her. Chandler. The most wonderful man in the world, even if he was the most confusing. She had, had an incredible three years in her new house, and watching Jack and Erica grow up was an amazing experience. They were just over three years old now, and constantly in more trouble than Chandler was when he said that Monica was fat.

But, that was years ago now, a lot further than it was when the group of friends sat in Central Perk. Now, Monica was a mother of two children, head chef of a restaurant and a wife with a commercial planner for a husband. Monica smiled. She loved being a Bing.

_Okay, so I know it's short. But it will definitely have more chapters, and yes, the chapters will get longer, but I just had to put an introduction in here somehow, and this is the only way that I could do it. So, please please review, and I'll review your stories too!_


	2. Friends Reunited

Chapter Two – Friends Reunited

_Well, I hope you liked the first one, and you are reading this for pleasure, not because somebody is forcing you to for some reason. Once again, I don't own anything except the plot, and maybe some characters that I invent..._

The sound of running feet could be heard everywhere in the Bing's house just outside of New York. Chandler was sitting on a plaid couch in the family room, pretending to read the sports section of a local newspaper, occasionally looking over his shoulder at Monica to see how she was doing handling the kids.

"Chandler," Monica started, "I know you don't care about the sports section. Come help me, Ross and Rachel will be here any minute, and Jack refuses to drink his orange juice."

Chandler reluctantly put down the newspaper and made his way to the kitchen table across the room. On his way, just to make Monica happy, he straightened the couch so that it was in line with the television. _'There,'_ Chandler thought to himself, _'my good deed for the day'_. He reached the table, and picked up the container of orange juice to see why Jack wouldn't drink it. He immediately discovered why.

"Monica, this is pulpy orange juice. Nobody likes pulpy orange juice." He picked up the container of juice and put it behind a jar of olives in the fridge.

"Well," Monica countered, "I don't care if it's pulpy. I had tons of pulp in my orange juice when I was a kid." She re-opened the fridge and moved the jar of olives so that she could take out the orange juice again.

"Maybe the orange juice was the reason why you were so..." Chandler paused, realizing what he was about to say. Monica turned around and glared at her husband.

"The reason why I was so, what?"

Quickly fixing his mistake, Chandler grabbed his wife's hands. "The reason why you were so beautiful. I don't know what I was talking about. Jack should drink pulpy orange juice." At that, Chandler was forced to sit at the kitchen table with Jack while he drank his juice, making faces the entire time.

About ten minutes later, Ross, Rachel and Emma had arrived. Emma quickly pulled off her boots and ran to join the two blonde haired kids doing a puzzle. Rachel looked as young as ever, wearing a blue sequined shirt with a jean skirt and tall black boots. She, like her daughter ran through the door, but instead she ran over to Monica and gave her a hug with an excited shriek. Ross and Chandler acted how they thought men would act, and merely shook hands. Rachel saw this and raised an eyebrow at them.

"Honestly, the two of you haven't seen each other in months. We don't think you're gay." Rachel said, her eyebrow still raised. At that note, Chandler and Ross hugged enthusiastically.

Monica knew that Rachel and Ross still weren't married, but they were living together. She wanted to bring it up, but she didn't know when. So, she led her guests over to the living room and they all sat down on the couch, the conversation darting from topic to topic, some about their kids, but a lot of it revolved around Joey and Phoebe. They sat and talked for a full hour, none of then knowing how fast the time was passing by.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Monica leaped up and sprinted to the door, eager to see who could be there. She stood up on her toes and looked through the peephole, but she couldn't see anybody there. She just shrugged and went back to the couch, thinking that it was just some neighbourhood kid pulling a prank. She had just barely sat down when the doorbell rang again, but this time twice. Monica got up once again to look through the peephole, but she couldn't see anything there. Except a black car.

"Oh my god," Monica said aloud, thinking of the wildest thing that she could think of. _'What if there is a burglar? Or the FBI! What did Chandler do? Oh my god!'_ Monica looked through the peephole one more time to see a hand moving towards the doorbell. It rang again.

"Guys, come over here! I think someone's going to break in!" Monica said quietly, motioning to the other three adults. Ross and Rachel ran over quickly, but Chandler grabbed a cookbook off the kitchen counter first. Monica looked at him questioningly. "Chandler, what are you doing with my cookbook?"

"Well," he replied, "If it actually was a burglar, then somebody should knock him out or something, and it's easier with a book than with a hand."

Monica raised her eyebrows back at him as the doorbell rang again. "You're going to use the book as a shield, aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Chandler, putting the book in front of his face.

"Come on, let's see who's outside." Ross said, turning the handle of the door. He pulled the door open and all four of them stood on the inside of the door waiting. Finally, Phoebe and Mike jumped into view with three babies in their arms.

"Surprise!" Phoebe shouted, causing Chandler to jump about a foot. Phoebe saw Chandler jump, and using her free hand (the other one was holding a newborn in a blue hat), she pointed at Chandler. "You haven't changed at all. Too bad."

There were greetings from everybody, and everyone was extremely excited. Phoebe and Mike made it into the house after about five minutes, and the babies were put onto the coffee table in front of the couches where all the adults sat.

"We had no idea you were coming!" Monica said to Phoebe and Mike, handing them each a glass of wine. "I would have made more shrimp rings if I had known..."

"Oh, I told Phoebe on the phone that Ross and I were coming over here," Rachel said, waving her hand, "but I didn't think that they would actually come, especially with three infants."

"Well, it's great!" Monica said, putting coasters on the table as far from the babies as possible. "Did you talk to Joey?"

"Yeah, actually, I did. But, he's pretty busy. Did you know that he's working on an Italian mafia movie?" Rachel asked.

"Really?" said Chandler, "what kind of part does he have in this one?"

"Nothing good." Rachel replied, taking a sip of her drink.

The doorbell rang about 5 seconds later. Monica didn't even have time to get up from her seat when Joey ran through the door looking particularly happy with his arms carrying a pizza box.

"I found your house!" He yelled, "it was so hard too. I couldn't remember what street it was on, so I rang the doorbell on every house for like, a mile. Then when I walked up to your house, I saw BING on the mailbox, and I thought, who else would have the name Bing, right?"

Monica looked at the pizza box in his hands. Then she looked at Joey, who's face was covered in pizza. "Do you want to put that box in the recycle bin?"

Joey nodded and followed Monica to the kitchen. When the got back, they sat down on the couches and everybody stayed quiet for a while. It was so great for them to be together again, that they had nothing to say. At least, not for another couple of minutes.


	3. Getting to Know You Again

Chapter Three – Getting to Know You

_I'm so glad that I've actually stuck with a story for more than one chapter. I've never done that before. Anyway, I don't own Friends, even though it would be really cool if I did. I own what I wrote, even if I didn't copyright it. Oh yeah, and please review this chapter, this one is going to be pretty weird, so just a warning. Hope you like it!_

As the six friends (plus Mike) sat around the coffee table in the Bing's house, all of them had their eyes on the babies sleeping there, except for Chandler who was watching two dogs across the street. Nobody was really talking since they were all so happy to be back together, but finally, Monica started the conversation.

"Wow, Phoebe, the babies are beautiful."

Phoebe smiled. "I know. I guess you don't know too much about them, huh." When Phoebe said that, the whole group except for Mike turned and looked at her as if they had just figured something out.

"We don't know anything about them, Phoebs." Ross said.

Phoebe wrinkled her nose a little bit. "Really? Nothing?"

"We don't know their names," Rachel said, "we've done a really bad job of staying in contact." The others nodded.

"Well," Phoebe started, "there's three of them! A boy and two girls. And they're triplets, but only kinda." Joey was nodding as if he totally understood what she was saying, but everybody else was completely confused.

"What do you mean Phoebs?" Rachel asked, blinking.

"Oh, well, they have different birthdays," she replied, tilting her head to the side a little bit, "Regina was born on December 31st, and Michelle and Phoebus were born on January 1st!"

"Phoebe, you know you're supposed to pick one day for them to have as their birthday, right?" Chandler asked, pulling a face.

"Well yeah, but it's so much more fun this way!"

Mike sighed. "I tried to talk her out of it. Now we have triplets that are going to go to school in separate years."

Joey suddenly opened his mouth and his eyes widened. "You guys had three babies!"

Chandler smiled and closed his eyes as he looked at Joey. "No, Joe. They had two."

"Then how come there are three babies sitting on the coffee table?" Joey said, nodding at his own reasoning.

"You're right Joe. Good job." Chandler said, shaking his head at his friend's stupidity. Then he continued to Mike and Phoebe, "Why would you do that to your children?"

"Do what?" Phoebe asked, looking very interested.

Everybody looked at one another and said together, "Name your son Phoebus." Mike looked at them and shrugged.

"You don't like his name?" Phoebe asked, "He's named after me. Michelle was named after Mike, and I just love the name Regina!"

Monica looked at Mike quizzically. "Did you get any input in the names?"

"I chose Michelle." Mike replied, fixing one of the babies' blankets.

Joey was looking around Monica and Chandler's house with amazement. He got up from his chair and walked around, opening the fridge, seeing what was in the cupboards, and opening and closing doors. Then, he spotted Emma, Erica and Jack. He immediately sat down with them and joined in playing a board game. Chandler and Ross noticed this, and shared a glance.

"And we've lost one," said Chandler, picking up his glass of wine and taking a sip.


End file.
